Comfort
by Muttface94
Summary: Eren is suffering and Levi comforts him. Riren (Levi x Eren). 4,000 word One-Shot. Please R&R!


**Summary: Levi and Eren are training the new "Squad Levi" in the forest of 'Big Ass Trees'. Eren still feels guilty for what happened to his previous squad and blames himself. Levi comforts him, and smut and love ensue. Set to the lyrics of "Love Will Find A Way" from the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Yaoi! Please R &R!**

 **A/N: I was listening to "Love Will Find a Way" from the second Lion King movie (Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and I thought about Eren and Levi. I added the lyrics in here for dramatic effect. 4,170 word One-Shot. Please R &R!**

 **WARNING: MENTION OF DEATH (side characters), YAOI (BOYxBOY)**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THE SONG "LOVE WILL FIND A WAY", CREDIT TO THE RESPECTIVE AUTHORS.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO ISAYAMA-SENSEI.**

* ** _word_** **-** song lyrics

* _'word'_ **-** thought

*"word"-spoken word

* **word-** author's note

 ** _In a perfect world_**

 ** _One we've never known_**

Eren and Levi stood in the 'forest of big ass trees' and looked down on the titans below. The last time there were here, they lost their entire squad to the female titan. Levi had his normal look about him, neat and clean appearance, and stoic face. Eren, on the other hand, was shaking uncontrollably. He still blamed himself for everyone's death. He had his hands balled into fists by his side, and his eyes were stinging with the tears that threatened to fall. Standing behind his superior, he tried to gain control over his emotions. They then heard the sound of a gun going off, and looked up. Green smoke; giving them the go ahead to retreat.

There was no real reason for being here again. Well, they were training Levi's new squad. "Let's get going Eren, we don't want to lose them," his captain ordered. Eren quickly wiped his eyes and took off on his 3DMG. He finally caught sight of Sasha, Connie, Jean, Krista (and of course Ymir), Armin, and Mikasa. The latter two met him on a tree branch and greeted him. Telling him how many titans the two had taken down. Of course, Armin hadn't fought much. But he did manage to take down two with some help from Jean.

"Good work, Coconut", the Captain said, "I'm honestly surprised you aren't dead". Armin laughed nervously and said a quiet thank you. He then called everyone to order, and told them they were heading back to HQ. They quickly made their way to their horses and took off. It wasn't a long ride, since they only brought themselves and emergency supplies (which they carried on the saddles).

 ** _We would never need to face the world alone_**

After arriving back to the castle, everyone put away their horses and dismantled the group, going off to eat (Connie and Sasha), or going to their rooms to change and bathe. Eren was the last to put his saddle and such away in the tack room. He felt emotionally drained, he was beyond exhausted. He walked back over to his horse and fed her a carrot (which he had stolen from Sasha, who had stolen it from the kitchen).

When she was done, he patted her gently and strode off towards his room. He skipped dinner, not feeling much of an appetite after the flashbacks of his dead friends. He walked down the cold stairwell and opened the barred door. He stood there, unsure of what to do. He undressed and flopped down on the bed, and finally, after holding it in all day, he let the tears roll down his face. He buried his face in his pillow and cried, loudly, even though muffled by the pillow. He coughed and choked for air, it almost seemed like his arms were trying to suffocate him with the force he was pushing the pillow onto his face.

 ** _They can have the world_**

 ** _We'll create our own_**

Levi finished his paperwork with a huff. _'Finally'_ , he thought to himself. He was in the mood for tea, so he made his way down to the kitchen and began to boil some water. The brats hadn't been there too long before he was, but they had already gone to bed. At least they had cleaned up after themselves this time, and he had to admit they were all very good at killing titans. He would need to work with Armin though, the kid couldn't always rely on his friends to come to his rescue when a titan was around.

Eren had finally crossed his mind. He had completely forgotten about the kid in his hurry to get his paper work done. He started to sip his tea, thinking of how Eren had acted all day out in the forest. He didn't think that Eren noticed him looking, because when he would look directly at the brat, he would straighten up and be on his best behavior. However, when the Captain turned his back, he could see out of his peripheral vision that Eren was about to break. He knew the kid blamed himself for what happened to his previous squad. Hanji had told him to talk to Eren about that, to tell him it wasn't his fault, that the Annie bitch was the one who killed them. But he never knew the words to say, or when to say it, so he had just put it off. He sighed again, telling himself now is as good a time as any, and they had the next two days off. He would talk to the kid, and let him process it over a couple of days.

He opened the cellar door and almost gasped at the cold air that suddenly hit him. _'Fuck that's cold'_ , his mind screamed. It was already November, and there had been a few clouds threatening snow. He hated winter, not only was his birthday during the most dreaded season, but it was cold and wet and disgusting, in his opinion. He walked down the steps slowly, taking in his surroundings. He hadn't been down here in close to eight months (since they returned from the capital, and had captured Annie), Eren had long surpassed the need to be locked up. He stopped at the bottom step and listened, waiting for a snore or some indication that Eren was asleep. He wouldn't have minded, he had noticed the dark circles that Eren had accumulated over the past year.

Instead he heard violent sobbing, and his first thought was that there was no way that could be Eren. Then he shook his head, of course it was. Who else would be down here in the middle of the night? Levi walked up to the door and pushed it open, Eren was sobbing so loud with the pillow over his face that he hadn't even heard the light footsteps approaching his bed. Levi's heart broke at the chocked sounds escaping the young man's mouth. The older man placed his hand on top of Eren's head and ran his fingers in the dark brown mess that was his hair.

Eren stiffened at the sudden touch and lowered the pillow, expecting to see Mikasa or Armin. Teal eyes met Grey eyes. Levi gently stroked Eren's hair and looked nowhere else but into his eyes. He wasn't so good with words, so he was hoping to convey his message through eye contact, but he knew better. Eren's eyes looked confused, trying to grasp why his captain was stroking his hair while he was crying.

 _'_ _Just like mom used to do.'_

This thought made Eren's eyes quickly tear up again, and a sob escaped him. His throat hurt from screaming into his pillow for a few hours, and his eyes felt like they had been rung dry. But more tears still managed to come out. Levi took the pillow out of Eren's hands, "Eren". Eren looked up at his superior, "Y-y-yes c-captain?"

Levi pulled Eren into a position that had him sitting up, and Levi sat fully on the bed with his legs crossed. He needed to say this now, and mean every word. He couldn't stand to see the young man in front of him break anymore. He knew he needed to choose his words carefully, so as not to make Eren think he was pitying him.

 ** _I may not be brave, or strong, or smart_**

"I saw you almost losing it in the field today. I know you heal a lot faster than the rest of us, but it would be very inconvenient for me to have to pull your ass from a titan's mouth, or to get your gross titan blood all over me when I pull you out of your titan form. Your friends, our squad, they all care about you. You are their motivation, to rid this world of those giant ugly bastard titans. They're all counting on you, Eren. I know that it's a lot for someone your age to hold basically all this weight on your shoulders, but I believe you can do it."

"I'm also counting on you, Eren", he paused, "I can't lose you, I care about you too much."

The last sentence was said quietly. Eren had also stopped crying, hanging onto every word his idol said. He looked up and met the elder's eyes, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it. He didn't want to ruin the moment, confessing his love for Levi. For all he knew, he meant that he didn't want to lose him as a comrade, or maybe even as a friend.

Levi stared down at his subordinate, willing him with his eyes to say something in return. His heart skipped a beat when Eren opened his mouth, but returned to normal when he didn't say anything. The captain didn't know what else to say, so he simply leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the young man. He hugged Eren tightly, not wanting to let go.

Eren stayed still and let himself be hugged by Levi. He just sat there at first, not knowing how to react, but soon forgot about it as he wrapped his arms around the older man. Levi rested his forehead on Eren's shoulder and said, so quietly that Eren had to strain to hear, "I know I'm supposed to be Humanity's Strongest, but I'm human too. I have emotions and feelings, regrets, dreams, all of that. It's hard to hold yourself up to the standard that the world has for you. Eren, you ground me. I want to keep you by my side, but I don't know how. I've-," he paused, not sure if he should continue.

 ** _But somewhere in my secret heart_**

Eren's eyes widen at the confession from his superior. Of course, shortly after getting to know him, Eren had unconsciously fallen in love with Levi. He had actually planned on telling Levi his feelings after the experimental expedition, but was cut short when their entire squad died. He knew Levi must hate him, for not saving their friends.

"I don't blame you, you know. I should never have left you all alone. I guess I'm not as smart as everyone thinks I am. Oluo, Petra, Gunter, and Eld knew the risks. They all considered you a friend. But I'm glad you're not dead, Eren. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Eren started crying again, though not as violently as before. He and Levi just sat there and held each other, it could have been for hours. When Eren was finally done, he whispered, "Levi, I love you."

Levi's eyes widened before they closed and he smiled. "I love you too, Eren."

 ** _I know love will find a way_**

 ** _Anywhere I go, I'm home_**

 ** _If you are there beside me_**

Levi leaned up and looked at Eren, who had an adorable blush to his cheeks. The older man took the cravat off of his neck and wiped Eren's tear stained cheeks. "You're too beautiful to cry, Eren", Levi stated, sitting back to appreciate his work. He admitted silently to himself that he still needed to bathe, and got an idea.

"Come take a bath with me, brat", Levi said, hopping off the bed. He felt as if an immense amount of weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he stretched his hand out to the bewildered man in front of him. Eren eyed him warily, but took the other's hand without protest, being dragged to the private bath in Levi's room. Eren looked around the space while Levi prepared the hot water, everything was so clean and dust free. He noticed a drawing of a beautiful young woman with dark hair, the word "Kuchel" written beneath. He studied it, not daring to pick it up.

"That's a drawing of my mother", Levi said, leaning against the door frame to the bathroom. "When I was a kid, I saw a man drawing pictures of people and asked if he could draw what I described to him. I was around fourteen I guess. He got it amazingly accurate for what I described."

Eren looked back at the drawing, now noticing the frame around it. He felt a pang of jealousy, wishing he had a drawing of his own mother. Levi grabbed Eren's hand and brought him to the bathroom, "Come on, we both need to bathe, we're filthy."

Levi was already in his boxers, and Eren felt a blush creep across his chest. He was in his underwear too, and quickly turned away from his captain. _'I can't believe I'm going to see captain naked'_ , Eren thought to himself, the blood rushing to the wrong place. He noticed chuckling behind him and saw Levi with a hand over his mouth, eyes shining bright. He was laughing, actually laughing. Eren was awestruck at the sound, and committed it to memory.

"What's wrong, Eren?" Levi asked. He stripped himself of his boxers and got into the tub. "You can sit on the opposite end", Levi pointed in front of him. Eren let out a slow breath through his mouth, internally kicking himself for being such a virgin. He stripped his boxers off and covered himself with his hands, walking towards the tub, seeing the steam rise from the water.

 ** _Like dark, turning into day_**

 ** _Somehow we'll come through_**

 ** _Now that I've found you_**

Eren sat in the tub facing Levi and groaned. The water felt so good against his cold skin and tense muscles. He slid down more into the water, almost putting his head in. Levi watched patiently, glad to see Eren finally relax. He was concentrating very hard on not looking at a certain place the teen was still hiding from his view with his hands. Levi told Eren to turn and face away from him, confused, the younger did as he was told. He felt water on top of his head and felt his hair get soaked quickly, then hands were on his scalp, massaging soap into the chestnut locks.

Eren moaned and tilted his head back, unaware of himself sliding back towards Levi's chest. The older man laughed silently at the young man's reaction, and decided to move from his head to his shoulders, where he massaged until he felt the tension melt away. Eren was moaning softly and Levi's touches, not wanting it to end. He came to his senses a little when he had an idea. He turned and faced a confused Levi, whose hands were still suspended above the water.

"Turn around for me, Captain. I want to return the favor", Eren said. "Levi, please, call me by my name", the older man pleaded with eyes closed. He loved hearing Eren say his name. "O-of course! Sorry Levi, it's just a habit", Eren smiled. Levi smiled back and turned around, leaning against Eren's chest. Eren grabbed the small bucket and filled it with water, and poured it over Levi's head and shoulders. The older man shuddered at the sudden warmth, with steam coming off of his cold body. Eren quickly lathered soap onto his hands before unleashing himself onto the captain's hair. It was just as soft as the young man imagined. Eren mimicked Levi's movements from before, and started to massage his elder's shoulders, earning him a low moan from the other.

Eren felt blood rush there again, and Levi felt something poking his back. He smirked and moaned again, this time a little louder, and he felt Eren's manhood jump in response. Eren had stopped his hands and now had his eyes clenched shut, willing his erection to go down, but it wasn't listening. Levi turned around and told Eren to stand, which made the young man go red with embarrassment. He did as he was told, though, and saw Levi lathering a small towel with some soap. The older man then stood and began to rub the towel on Eren's chest, arms, and back. He kneeled down, and, smirking to himself, noticed Eren was rock hard. _'Little teasing won't kill him'_ , the older man thought wickedly. He began to wash Eren's thighs in slow, circular motions. He washed the triangle of hair above Eren's manhood, but didn't touch it.

Eren had his hands in fists at his sides and was trying very hard not to move. As Levi turned him, he was now facing away from the older man. He felt the towel being rubbed over his legs and lower back, and eventually his ass. It wasn't the towel like he was expecting, but Levi's hand that slipped between his cheeks and touched a sensitive area. "W-w-what are you doing, Levi?" Eren asked, voice shaking. "We need to wash every inch", was all Levi said. He continued to rub a single finger around the sensitive ring of muscle, but never entered. When he thought Eren had had enough teasing, he turned the young man around and saw the blush in Eren's face and chest. It was absolutely maddening.

Levi, still kneeling while Eren was standing, placed a single kiss on the tip of Eren's erection. The sound Eren made was like music to Levi's ears. He licked the slit at the tip, and thought Eren was going to fall over. He lifted his hand and lazily ran his fingers along the length, tracing veins and finally wrapped his hand around it at the base. He looked up into Eren's eyes, whose were wide with confusion, but Levi saw something else there. Lust.

 ** _Love will find a way_**

He knew the kid was a virgin, and he was glad to be Eren's first. He gently placed the tip of Eren into his mouth and sucked, earning him a gasp from the man above. He hallowed out his cheeks and took in Eren's full length, and slowly pulled back, letting Eren feel every sensation. He felt a hand go into his hair, gently pushing forward. He took the signal and started to move his head up and down the shaft, taking Eren's full length all the way in every time. It wasn't long though, before he felt Eren's legs begin to shake, and knew what was coming. He didn't mind Eren grabbing his head with both hands and shoving his face forward, while cum slipped down his throat.

"S-sorry. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Levi", Eren kept apologizing over and over. Levi shut him up with a kiss, a quick peck at first, but then the young man grabbed Levi's chin and kissed him again. Eren was trying to figure out what to do, since this was his first real kiss, and let Levi take the lead. He felt a tongue slip against his bottom lip, and when he moaned in response, Levi slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, and they finally broke away for air.

 ** _I was so afraid_**

 ** _Now I realize, love is never wrong_**

 ** _And so it never dies_**

Forgetting the bath entirely, Levi stepped out and grabbed Eren's hand, leading him to his bed. Eren gulped, he knew what was coming, and he was ready; just nervous, he didn't want to do something wrong and have Levi hate him. He and the older man continued to kiss and fell onto the bed, with Levi on top of Eren. The captain lifted his face and said "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I love you and I want to do this right, alright?" Eren nodded, smiling to reassure Levi. He felt his superior suck on his pulse, and moaned, grabbing Levi's shoulders. The older man noticed, and did it again, earning him a similar response. He continued to kiss down his lover's chest, leaving marks. Eren moaned each time, making Levi harder, if that were even possible.

He eventually made his way down to Eren's erection, which was rock hard again. He put Eren in his mouth and bobbed his head a few times, and felt the young man beneath him roll his hips up to meet his mouth. He moved down to Eren's entrance, running his tongue along the smooth skin. "Levi, what are you doing? That's dirty", Eren leaned up. "I just cleaned it", Levi retorted, and pushed Eren's chest, making him fall back. "Just let me make love to you, okay brat?"

Levi put his tongue against the entrance again, earning a low groan from Eren. He continued to lick the hole, and once he was satisfied with how much of his saliva coated Eren, he slipped a finger into his mouth. He soaked it in saliva for a minute before rubbing the finger along Eren's ring, slowly slipping his finger in. Eren gasp at the intrusion, but had to silently admit that it didn't feel terrible, just uncomfortable. He trusted Levi, though, so he let the older man above him continue his ministrations.

Now Levi had two solid fingers inside Eren, and was thrusting his hand in and out. At one point, he felt his finger brush up against something, and felt Eren jump and moan loudly. He aimed for the spot again, but it took a few tries before he hit the spot again, making Eren see stars. He finally deemed Eren stretched enough, and grabbed his own throbbing erection, about to coat it in his own saliva, but he felt Eren sit up.

"Please let me do this", the young man pleaded. Levi had no problem with that, and let Eren wrap his hand around his length. Eren poked his tongue out and gave Levi an experimental taste, licking the slit at the head. This earned a hiss from Levi, and Eren saw the older man throw his head back. He was proud of that movement and took Levi all the way into his mouth, earning himself a gasp from the man above. He made sure to coat his captain's erection in plenty of saliva before pulling away. He laid back down on his back and held his arms open, smiling at Levi.

Levi thought his nose would start bleeding from how fucking cute Eren was being. He firmly grabbed his erection and centered himself at Eren's entrance, pushing in slightly. It slipped in somewhat easily, what with all the preparing they had done. He stopped when he was fully inside, letting the man below him adjust. Thinking he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he finally hears Eren whisper, "Please move Levi".

 ** _There's a perfect world shining in your eyes_**

 ** _And if only they could feel it too_**

 ** _The happiness I feel with you_**

 ** _They'd know love will find a way_**

Levi began to thrust in and out of Eren, grunting with the effort to not go faster. He didn't want to hurt Eren, and soon he was being met midair by the young man's hips. Levi took this as a sign to go faster, and lifted one of Eren's legs to his shoulder. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Eren, earning a loud moan and a request to do it again. Levi obliged, over and over. Eren felt that place being hit, and soon felt the heat coil in his belly.

"Le-vi! I'm-I'm going to c-cum!" Eren said between pants. Levi grunted as he moved faster, being at his limit as well. "Together Eren, I want to cum together, please", Levi pleaded. He soon felt Eren tighten around him just as the coil of heat in his stomach drop straight to his erection, and they both came loudly, moaning each other's names.

Panting, Levi fell on top of Eren's chest, not caring about getting Eren's cum on his chest.

 ** _Anywhere we go, we're home_**

 ** _If we are there together_**

 ** _Like dark turning into day_**

Eren woke up and saw bright sunlight. He also felt something heavy on top of him, making it hard to breathe, and it was very warm. He looked beside him and saw a naked Levi cuddled up to his chest, breathing heavily still asleep. Eren smiled, remembering the night before. He wrapped his arms around Levi and felt Levi's hands tighten around Eren's arm. Even unconscious, they were still drawn to one another.

 ** _Somehow we'll come through_**

 ** _Now that I've found you_**

Eren fell back asleep with Levi in his arms, but not before he whispers, "Levi I love you so much."

 ** _Love will find a way_**

Levi smiled, eyes still closed. "I love you too, brat."

 ** _I know love will find a way_**

 **A/N: I think I'm going to stick with this for a while. Writing stories set to music that I listen to just helps get my creative juices flowing. I'll try to write about other character pairings from other animes, but right now this OTP has my heart.**

 **(Basically all I do when I want to write a fanfic: Put my song on shuffle and the first song that comes on, I'll just go with it.)**


End file.
